The Best Night Of My Life
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: Think of the story of Cinderella but this story doesn't have a shoe it has a earring. Barney & Robin are alone and bored on New Years Eve so they decide to go to a party but when midnight rings in both are nowhere to be seen.


**Okay, this story is a little bit different from my usual Barney and Robin fanfiction but I thought it would be interesting to write. I previous wrote this kind of story for my favorite Glee couple Finn & Rachel a while back and thought it would fun to write this for my favorite HIMYM couple as well. In my other fic, Finn & Rachel are at a school dance but in this story Barney & Robin have never met. The Finchel story was about them finding each other after discovering that Rachel had lost a necklace it's kind of Cinderella_fairytale I hope you like this cause I think it'll make for a great BROTP story.**

Two people living in two different worlds can sometimes magically bring two lonely people together and when you aren't looking sometimes you loose something that is priceless to you. Your heart. On New Years Eve 2012 it began like any other day for Robin. It was her first full day in New York and it was a crisp cool day, not a typical cold December day like usual. Robin had just began her new job as a news anchor at a local news station and she hoped that this job will bring her some success. She woke up early this morning and got dressed, did her hair and makeup and left with a bright smile on her face hoping that her first day at her new job will bring her some joy in her life. See, Robin was from Canada and moved to New York because her network in Canada had given her the opportunity to go to New York with this new job. So, she took the job hopeful that it will bring some happiness into her life. After saying goodbye to her family and friends in Canada she set off to the big city in hopes that being in the States will make her famous like she was when she was a teenage popstar. What she didn't know was that on her first night in New York she would be reporting from the annual New York Fashion Ball which was thrown every year on New Years Eve. So, of course she would need to look like she's part of the party and so she set out to find the perfect dress and shoes to wear while doing her report she thought maybe later after her reporting is over she could just enjoy the rest of the evening partying the rest of the night after all it was New Years why can't she treat herself like she's part of the party? So after work she went downtown in search of a dress. She found the perfect long gown for her to show off at the party, it was a blue dress with little sequence on it. It was really pretty and fit her perfectly. After buying her dress she went back up town to a shoe store and bought shoes that went with the dress she bought.

On the other side of town Barney Stinson was finishing work and wondered what to do for New Years Eve. His friends all had previous plans, Marshall & Lily were already in Minnesota and Ted was on a date with a girl he met about a week ago. So, that left Barney alone for the evening. He really didn't know what to do for the first New Years alone without his friends. So, one of his co-workers had given him an invitation to the biggest New Years Eve party that the city throws ever year. Barney picked the invitation up from his desk where it had been sitting since early in the morning. He scanned it quickly and decided right then to actually go to this party. He had never been to this party and it always got the best reviews after New Years so he thought it would be fun to go and maybe he'll hit on some women and maybe take them back to his place for the rest of the night. What he didn't know was that he would be in search of a women he's never met before.

Robin, before she went home to freshen up for the party she went to a jewelry story a couple blocks away from the shoe store and bought a necklace and a pare of earrings that matched the necklace and now her whole outfit was complete. After returning home, Robin started to get ready for the party she put on the dress, which she looks totally hot in which she said out loud while looking at herself in her full length mirror. After her outfit was complete she finished it off with the necklace and earrings she had bought. She did one last glance in the mirror before taking her purse and leaving for the evening but what she didn't know was that by the end of the night she would be loosing something very expensive and gaining something she didn't think she would ever gain.

8pm

The party had just started and it was almost fully packed with people but what nobody knew before hand was that it was a mask party where everyone at the party has to wear a mask before entering the ballroom. Yeah, the printers who printed that invitations didn't include that one detail on it so nobody knew about that till they arrived at the party.

"Here's your mask" Said the girl at the front door to the ballroom.

"Oh, I didn't know this was a mask party." Said Robin taking the mask from the girl in front of her.

"Yeah, I know nobody knew we forgot to include this on the invitations so nobody knew about this till now." The girl explained and Robin just nodded walking away into the ballroom.

Robin put on the mask as she entered the ballroom and then found and spot to make her report at. She and her camera man went to a bright corner of the room and started to report on the party.

"Okay, this spot is great to report from so you can set up your camera." Robin said to the camera man and he did as he was told and then 2 minutes later Robin began her report.

"Hi, this is Robin Scherbatsky reporting live from the annual New Years Eve ball in New York City." robin began her report and started to talk to many people at the party after her report was finished she let the camera man leave for the night and she started to join in on the party.

On the other side of the ballroom Barney Stinson stood watching people dance and enjoy themselves but he wasn't really having a ball himself cause he was not having a very good time. Barney had danced already with a few women but none of them wanted to any other than dancing so he decided to take a break. Robin wasn't enjoying herself either as she thought she would since she was told by many people at her news station that this is the party to be at on New Years. Well, it isn't and now she's bored sitting and watching people dance and enjoy themselves. On, the other side of the room Barney decided he wanted to leave but before he did a women who had been looking at him for most of the evening asked him to dance. Barney just wanted to leave, however he did get too far cause as he walked towards the exit his eye caught a beautiful women sitting all alone in the corner looking really sad. So, he went over to her and asked her if she wanted to dance.

"Hi, you look really sad or bored I can't the tell." He says the first thing to come to his mind and this was a good first conversation starter well he thought it was.

"I'm just bored" Robin said not looking at Barney but instead looking at the tables place setting.

"Oh, yeah I am too. I thought this party would be fun but it turns out to be kind of dull." Barney said getting a laugh from Robin.

"Me too, I came here cause people said how much fun it is but it really isn't that fun. I'm bored cause this party is so boring there really isn't anything to do except wait for midnight to arrive." Barney really already liked this woman who's eyes he couldn't quite see cause of the mask she's wearing but they do seem to fit her beautiful smile he thought.

"I came here for the same reasons as you did. I thought this party would be cool but it turns out it isn't and that kind of blows." Barney said sitting down in front of Robin.

The conversation went on for almost an hour and both of them didn't realize what time it was until Barney looked at the clock on the wall.

"Wow, it's almost an hour to midnight and we have been sitting talking the whole hour and I haven't asked you to dance yet. Would you like to dance with me pretty lady?" Barney asked extending his hand for Robin to take and hoping that she would.

"Sure" Robin simply said smiling and taking his hand.

They walked over to the dance floor and Barney pulled her close to him as they began swaying back and forth to the slow song that was playing. Barney was smitten with this woman she was not only funny and gorgeous but he could talk to her for hours without being bored or disinterested it was great. And, Robin felt as though her night was becoming a lot more interesting cause this guy she's dancing with right now is the nicest, sweetest, cutest guy she's ever met and it felt right dancing in his arms right now. She's never ever in her life felt this way and it felt amazing. As, the song started to end Barney and Robin were still in their embrace and now they were even closer then they were when they started dancing. They both didn't want this moment to end but it was almost midnight and it was time to get home cause Robin was exhausted but she didn't want to leave without getting this guys phone number. Unfortunately, Barney had already left before she could ask him for his number or even his name. So, she decided to just go home. Barney didn't really leave the ball he just went to use the bathroom but when he came back Robin was gone.

Finally, it hit midnight at it was now 2013 Barney sighed and started to leave the ball but before he did he slipped on something on the dance and before falling caught himself. He looked down and saw a pearl earring lying on he floor, he picked it up and looked at it. He wasn't sure who's earring it was so he slipped it into his pocket and left.


End file.
